stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
REK (player)
Category: Player REK is currently the Supreme Commander of THE DARK DOMINIUM EMPIRE alliances, Consisting of : *THE DARK DOMINIUM (DDE) *Dark Dominium II (DDII) *Dominium of Chaos (DoC) The DDE/DDII alliances were members of The Coaltion of Paragons or CoP consisting of THE DARK DOMINIUM / Dark Dominium II, Ω Allegiance / Alpha Allegiance, and Dirty Dozen / D12. History REK began his journey into Stargatewars in the later part of February 2005 , Finding the link on a discussion group for the show SG-1 a series based on the hit movie Stargate. REK began playing as a member of the ORD3R OF CH4O5 alliance before they disbanded, after the race wars. Soon the formation of The Dominium, an alliance created by REK's commander at that time Xanthors. The alliance consisted of a small group of former OoC members. Soon Lord Dark's alliance League of Dark and The Dominium merged together to form The Dark Dominium. In late April 2005, Lord Dark aka Lord Dougy led the alliance, until he left to join the Ω Allegiance. Xanthors quickly took control of The Dark Dominium alliance. After time, some players left and reformed the OoC and Xanthors himslef had no interest leading anymore. He turned to his officer; a war hungry, but level headed man: REK. REK began leading The Dark Dominium into a new era... and a darker one. The Dark Dominium grew with a lot of new players joining SGW, and after a while the alliance grew too big and the formation of sub-alliances began DD2, DD3, DD4, and DD5 were formed. Each had specific duties to play. REK began to assimilate other alliances into The Empire, that was now DDE. Along the lines of assimilation he came across new friends, and some who turned out to not be the friends they seemed to be. The Formation of THE NETWORK took place. THE NETWORK became an organization to help each of the member alliances better themselves. Although this did not last, as it became too political and DDE left THE NETWORK. As well as removed many of its sub alliances, to 1 DDE at the time, led by Lord Ra. Many Wars where fought during the reorganization process. Many new members joined the alliance and many quit the game, or went on to run the now DDII alliance, but all with the same goal in mind: the goal REK had envisioned for his men (and women). Allegiances The Great Alliance War: (The Faction vs The Grand Alliance) Close friendships between Omega and THE DARK DOMINIUM left the DDE in harms way when the Crystal Force alliances (along with Tauri Alliance and TCW) massed the members of Omega , Alpha and THE DARK DOMINIUM. This was the beginning of the war. The outcome of this event is already well documented. Relations REK is a leader and true friend to his friends. His tactics may seem evil to some but they are done for a reason. REK treats his alliance members like family. Many have come and gone through the halls of DDE and they will always be treated as family. This family extends to his allies which REK refers to as brothers. Real Life REK ,in real life, owns an online clothing company, and is a manager for a large corporation. He has a young son who is his entire life. REK is no longer married but enjoys his girlfriend of the moment. See Also visit the DDE website: http://www.thedarkdominium.com Category:Player